Duelist Pack: Battle City
－ | romaji_name = Dyuerisutopakku -Batoru Shiti Hen- | ja_trans_name = Duelist Pack -Battle City Version- | ko_name = 듀얼리스트 팩 -배틀 시티 편- | ko_rr_name = Dyueolliseuteu Paek -Baeteul Siti Pyeon- | ko_trans_name = Duelist Pack -Battle City Version- | type = Booster Pack | series = Duelist Pack | jp_prefix = DP16-JP | kr_prefix = DP16-KR | prefix = DPBC | size = * 47 (TCG) * 45 (OCG) | ja_database_id = 3309015 | en_database_id = 16609000 | fr_database_id = 31114010 | de_database_id = 21114010 | it_database_id = 41114010 | es_database_id = 51113010 | jp_release_date = June 6, 2015 | kr_release_date = June 16, 2016 | na_release_date = June 19, 2015 | eu_release_date = December 10, 2015 | oc_release_date = December 10, 2015 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = December 10, 2015 | pt_release_date = December 10, 2015 | sp-lat_release_date = June 19, 2015 | prev = * Crow (TCG) * Kastle Siblings (OCG) | curr = Battle City | next = * Rivals of the Pharaoh (TCG) * Pharaoh's Memories (OCG) }} Duelist Pack: Battle City is a Duelist Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG). It is the sixteenth set in the OCG s Duelist Pack series, following Duelist Pack: Kastle Siblings. In the TCG, it is the fourteenth set. When this pack was first released for the TCG, it was only released for North and Latin America. As such, the new cards were not legal for the TCG in European and Oceanic territories until its later release in December. Đặc trưng Includes cards used by Yami Yugi, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Ishizu Ishtar, Joey Wheeler, Espa Roba, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, Bandit Keith, Odion, Lumis and Umbra. Based on the classic series from the Battle City story arc. This set includes 5 new cards. Phân tích In the OCG, each pack of Duelist Pack: Battle City contains 5 cards and each box contains 15 packs. There are 45 cards in total. The number of card of each rarity are as follows: * 4 Ultra Rares * 6 Super Rares * 10 Rares * 25 Commons In the TCG, each pack of Duelist Pack: Battle City contains 5 cards and each box contains 36 packs. There are 47 cards in total. The number of card of each rarity are as follows: * 4 Ultra Rares * 6 Super Rares * 10 Rares * 27 Commons Thư viện ảnh DPBC-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition DPBC-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition DPBC-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition DPBC-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition DPBC-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition DPBC-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition DP16-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition DP16-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition DP16-Poster-JP.png | Japanese promotional poster Danh sách Tham khảo * ygorganization.com Duelist Pack: Battle City Liên kết ngoài * yugioh-card.com/japan 遊戯王OCG デュエルモンスターズ デュエリストパック - 決闘都市編 - * yugioh-card.com/en Duelist Pack: Battle City * yugioh-card.com/uk Duelist Pack: Battle City * yugioh-card.com/oc Duelist Pack: Battle City * yugioh-card.com/fr Pack du Duelliste - Bataille-Ville * yugioh-card.com/de Duelist Pack: Battle City * yugioh-card.com/it Duelist Pack: La Città dei Duelli * yugioh.co.kr 듀얼리스트 팩 -배틀 시티 편- * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Pacote de Duelista: Batalha da Cidade * yugioh-card.com/es Sobre de Duelista: Ciudad Batallas * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Duelist Pack: Battle City Battle City Battle City